Irregularities
by IIonezerozero
Summary: Time. An infinite sea of possibilities. My travel through it has shown my many things. Death, Betrayal, Insanity, Despair, but sometimes something good comes along as well. The odd irregularity. The occasional hiccup of fate. I pinned my hopes on events like these.
1. Chapter 1

Time.

An infinite sea of possibilities.

My travel through it has shown my many things.

Death

Betrayal

Insanity

Despair

But, sometimes something good comes along as well.

The odd irregularity.

The occasional hiccup of fate.

I pinned my hopes on events like these.

Hoping that one of them would grant me my wish.

This is a story of one such loop; a loop with an extremely odd irregularity, a loop where a human boy fought against the witches.

This is his story, a single chapter within my own.

**May 16th Wednesday – Homura**

Blurry eyes open. A familiar ceiling greets me. The unfocussed ceiling blurs even more.

I failed.

I was sent back.

I couldn't save Madoka.

Eyelids blink, clearing the excess fluid. My time is running out already. Walpurginacht is coming. Kyubey is moving. I need to get out of here, this bed, this hospital.

The grey blankets fly off. My soul gem appears in my hand as I march towards the mirror. Taking off my glasses I squint at myself.

My reflection is a vague blob of white surrounded by grey and black. A single dot of purple shows where my 'self' is. Lifting it up to my eyes I stare at it.

A purple flash, and the world comes into focus. My face stares back at me. Purple eyes glare back. The image continues to stare at me as I transform the purple egg into a ring.

_"You failed."_

Her eyes seem to accuse me.

_"You let her sell her soul."_

Shut up.

_"Are you going to fail again?"_

"SHUT UP!"

*CRASH

Silver shards fall into the sink. The remaining fragments no longer reflect my face.

"I won't let her…"

Red drips into the sink and I pull my fist out of the remains of the mirror.

"I won't let her become a Magical Girl."

Purple sparks flit up from my right hand and the blood disappears with the cuts. Turning away from the mirror I let my magic remove the traces of violence. I want to leave here as quickly as possible. Spending another day for erratic behaviour won't help me.

My left hand opens the grey curtains. Sunlight streams in. Outside people laugh and talk with each other, cheerfully, without a care in the world. The curtain swishes as I close again. All I need to do is wait for them to let me out. After that, I'll kill Kyubey a few times.

As much as for myself as for Madoka.

…

…

…

**May 25th Friday – Homura**

*BANG

The beretta expends its final bullet into the white body of Kyubey. Bloodless, it flops to the black marble floor of the mall like a marshmallow doll. The exit wound was rough round the edges. Clumps of white material congealed together as if the heat from the bullet had actually melted the material.

Dropping the empty gun to the floor I survey my surroundings. This section of the mall was still under construction. The steel beams, pipes, and ducts that acted as the building's bones and blood vessels were exposed with organised piles of building materials in the corners of the dark hall.

"What are you doing?"

The feline form of Kyubey reappears in front of me. Seeing me drop my weapon, it had popped out from behind one of the many pillars that held up the ceiling.

"You've shot me a number of times already. I think it would be obvious that what you're doing is a waste of time."

Stretching leisurely once it sauntered over to its previous body and proceeded to consume it. The ruptured head disappeared down its throat in a couple of mouthfuls followed by the rest of its fluffy white body.

"Kyupu."

Burping it sat on its haunches and looked at me.

"Why are you doing something like this? Your motive for trying to kill me is quite unclear."

My right hand delves into the buckler on my left.

"Hm?" Kyubey tilts its head.

*BANG!

Another hole opens up in between its eyes. A .50AE round blasts a hole through the incubator before opening a golf ball sized crater in the floor beyond it.

"That's an interesting ability you have there."

I scan the rafters of the hall. Without ceiling panels the air vents and pipes form a network of catwalks large enough for a small animal to run across.

"Talking with you seems to be meaningless so I'll go away for now."

As if I'd let you.

Squinting into the darkness I search for a glint of red or gold to aim at.

"If you have time to chase after me you should probably take care of that witch down stairs."

Something pulses. A familiar sensation.

The pulse of magic. An opening mouth.

I grit my teeth. Dealing with the witch takes priority, but if I lose Kyubey now it will run to Tomoe Mami. If that happens, it will stick by her side for protection under the guise of keeping her company. Continually killing it is useless, but if it meets Tomoe-san then it will eventually meet Madoka.

"I can feel three humans downstairs, one of them has got quite a potential as a contractor."

Kyubey's voice continues to echo from above.

"It would be a shame to lose someone with such great potential, so could you go save her?"

The foresights line up with the rear as I aim at the direction of the voice.

"What a shame, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have called out for help telepathically like that."

A click. Something falls into place as I pull back the hammer.

This mall. This day. This time.

"Kuh!"

I turn and run to the exit. The presence of the witch's barrier grows. As Kyubey said three people are inside it.

And I know who one of them is.

The emergency exit door unlocks and opens with my magic. I don't even bother to use the stairs. Jumping over the railing I plummet to the floor below. My heeled feet clack against the cement before propelling me through the emergency door of the floor below. Metal screams as it dents and the lock breaks. The door rings like a gong as it slams against the wall.

A dark corridor illuminated only by the green signs indicating the emergency exit. The witch's barrier is to my left. Running down the corridor, my tongue clicks in annoyance as I jump over a stack of metal pipes, carelessly obstructing the fire exit. Piles of building material turn the hallway into an obstacle course.

One of the presences in the barrier flickers.

MADOKA!

I have no choice. My magic activates. The red sand dial counting down my time in this loop stops. Darkness begins to creep across the diamond on the back of my hand.

The world turns grey. I continue running. If I run out of magic before I get to her then there's no point. The magic I use for getting there is magic I won't be able to use to fight. My inventory is still low. Only two more hand guns and a couple of pipe bombs. I haven't had time to restock after the previous loop.

Vaulting over one final tarp covered pile, I enter the place where the witch is.

The shield clicks shut and time begins flowing normally. Anything I touch while my magic is activated will be able to move for a short amount before stopping again. Entering a witch's barrier with my magic active would cause the connected witch to be able to move. However, its victims would still be frozen. The brief moment I passed through it would end the three lives inside.

The walls of barbed wire part and I enter the belly of the beast.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

A scream. A man's scream.

Instead of a trio of cowering girls two girls cling to each other as a tall figure charges towards the army familiars.

Black scissors meet white spear. Cotton ball heads are obliterated. Cut out bodies are pierced.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

A brown haired man sweeps his weapon across him. Familiars are swatted away like flies opening up the path in front of him.

"Equalizer!"

Threads of light burst out from his weapon. He brings his arm back preparing to throw. The spear is level with his eyes. The threads wrap around his hand and arm. Muscles tense in preparation.

A cracking sound and the barrier breaks. The alien space fades away as the witch runs. The empty hallway returns.

"Tch!"

A click of the tongue and the spear fades away from the ends. It disappears from the world just like the witch.

His brown eyes glare into the darkness where the witch had run.

That was the look of one who did not erase despair with hope.

But overwrote it with suffering and hate.

**May 25th Friday – Madoka**

"Mmmm… mmm."

Morning.

The pale curtains take away the sting of the sun lighting up the room with a gentle glow.

Hugging my bed time companion, a stuffed pink rabbit, I breathe in deeply.

"That was a good dream…"

I don't really remember it well but it felt peaceful. Like being a biiiiig flower garden with lots of fuzzy animals. Chuckling to myself I roll around in bed.

"Really, I'm fourteen and I'm still seeing dreams like these…"

Mumbling sleepily, I lightly nock myself on the head. Life really is ridiculously peaceful for me. After all I can have dreams about flower gardens, and stuffed animals coming to life.

Stretching once I pushed myself out of bed. The pink rabbit I slept with remained under the covers as I climbed out.

I can't stay in bed forever, there's an even bigger sleepyhead than me in this house after all.

…

…

…

The CD store Sayaka had taken us to after school had a wide selection. Of course, the one who wanted to come here went straight to the classical section as always.

Well, this is for Kamijou-kun after all.

Walking over to one of the monitors mounted on one of the pink pillars I looked through the recent top 10 charts. I wasn't that interested in music so there wasn't a band or genre I followed, but it was still fun listening to new songs.

Today was another peaceful day. Probably not for Saotome-sensei though. She was going to go back into the dating pool. Still… the transfer student... Akemi Homura-chan? Why did she say something like that all of a sudden?

I had talked about it with Sayaka-chan and Hitomi-chan but since I'd never met her before the best we could come up with was that she had mistaken me for someone else. Sayaka-chan's theory was a little over the top though…

"Don't worry Madoka! If that weirdo tries to take over your role as health officer, I'll avenge you with all my might!" Sayaka winked and curled her bicep before slapping it with her other hand to prove a point.

"Sayaka-san…" Hitomi-chan sighed. "If you're going to avenge Madoka-san you should probably protect her before she gets taken out."

"B-both of you are horrible! I'm really worried about this you know!"

Sayaka-chan laughed as Hitomi-chan chuckled. In the end none of my worries were taken seriously. After all, I'd never met Akemi Homura before.

Putting on the wireless black headphones I let the music play. It was a pretty good song, so I couldn't stop bobbing a bit to it. My eyes closed as the tune picked up.

_Help…_

"Huh?" My eyes blink open, hands that held the headphones to my ears remove them.

No one was there, only the blue LCD screen attached to the pink, hexagonal pillar.

"Hoh…"

Was I hearing things? I return the headphones to the rack.

_Help, Madoka!_

A voice, somebody is calling me but who?

I turn around but the only things behind me are the transparent walls separating the various listening booths of the CD shop. Sayaka is still flipping through the lists of songs on her monitor. In fact nobody else seems to have heard it.

Turning back to my screen I sheepishly put a hand to my ear. I'm not hearing things, right?

_Help me!_

The voice doesn't feel near or far. My ears can't tell where it's coming from, but… I have a feeling I know where it's coming from. Walking towards the exit I follow the call…

It leads me to an older part of the mall. The orange lights and marble floor with black and white squares like a chessboard give an older, refined feeling. Almost as if I'm walking into a temple.

"Who… Who are you?" I call out.

_Help…_

I turn.

An elegant staircase blocked by four stands, a sign stating that it was closed for construction, and bronze rope blocks me. Beyond it, at the top of the stairs, a pair of doors with large crosses on them are embedded into a chessboard wall.

The voice is beyond them…

I swallow. I shouldn't go in there, but someone is calling me. Someone is asking for my help. Nervously I climb the stairs.

My right arm pushes the right door and it swings open noisily. Beyond it, a dark hall spans in front of me. Square pillars break up the room and various tools and boxes clutter it. I enter it nervously, the warm light disappears behind me.

"Where are you?"

I call out as I walk past a pile of planks covered by a white sheet.

"Who are you?"

The dark room has a line of white at the end of it. The distant windows at the other end.

_He-_

The voice cuts out midway.

"U-um, hello?" Only the echoes reply. The presence I was following fades.

A shiver. Before I was following something, but now that it was gone the feeling of isolation rolled over me. The darkness seemed to dance around me, as if something was just at the corner of my eye. Watching me.

"Madoka!"

"Hya!"

Sayaka's hand slapped me on the back.

"Really, what are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign?"

"Uh… Mmm…"

I looked down at my feet and clasped my hands together.

Now that I think about it, what was I doing here? Following voices and going into construction sites. If I got caught here my parents would probably be called in. Dad had to look after Tatsuya and Mom was busy at work. I'd cause a lot of trouble for both of them.

"Well, I'll hear your excuses later. At first let's get… out…"

Sayaka pauses mid-sentence. I look up.

Her eyes are glaring at something off in the darkness.

Something behind me.

My feet scuff the ground as I turn.

A boy stands there, a foreigner. At about 180cms tall with brown hair he's probably two or three grades above us. I don't recognize him from our school. I don't recognize him from any of the nearby schools either. He doesn't wear a school uniform. A black collared shirt and pants adorn him. His right hand holds a touchscreen cell phone.

But it's none of these that silenced Sayaka.

It's the chilling look his narrowed eyes were giving us. Almost as if he was looking at a piece of garbage that was littering his yard, or a fly that bothered him while he ate.

"Madoka…" Sayaka-chan's hand wraps around mine. "Let's go." She tugs lightly at me.

"Y-yeah." I start to follow her.

We turn and quickly begin to walk away from him. The door at the end of the room was still wide open.

The world blurs.

"Huh?" Sayaka-chan stops walking.

"What's wrong Sayaka-chan?"

"Something's weird…"

We begin walking again, quicker this time.

"What's going on?" Sayaka-chan whispers to herself. Her hand squeezes mine and her pace increases.

"Why aren't we getting any closer to the door?" Her hand yanks mine.

"Sayaka-chan?!"

Our shoes clack against the marble floor but the rectangle of light doesn't get any closer. The emergency exit flickers tauntingly. Then the rectangle narrows.

"Wait!" Sayaka-chan kicks of the ground and I nearly trip. We run as hard as we can but for every step we take the light grows smaller.

*SLAM

The door shuts.

"What's going on here?!"

"Calm down, Sayaka-chan!"

I can't keep the tremor from my own voice. We look around us.

Black stone changes into rough earth, then reverts. Closed hall becomes open field. Butterflies appear and disappear around us.

A chorus of giggling comes from behind.

"Sayaka-chan, something's here!"

White lumps like cotton balls rise out from behind a paper mountain. Black moustaches are the only facial feature they have. A black cone forms their body, butterfly wings their legs. They sway back and forth as they step towards us. The walls disappear and only a ring of black thorns and vines surround us. The white things dance in a circle.

*SCHINK SCHINK

Scissors, black scissors snap together. Held by black barbed wire they snap again and again as they come closer.

"This is a joke right? I'm having a bad dream, right? Right Madoka?" Sayaka-chan clings to me as the scissors snap closer.

*whup

The sound of something swishing through the air, something flashes. A curved line of light, it connects to one of the white things before disappearing. The white ball twitches, its swaying stops. The moustache on its face writhes like a caterpillar before tackling one of its clones. The two roll over each other before a pair of scissors stabs into both of them. The crunch of something breaking comes from them and the blades close as it pulls out of them. Their insides are torn out as their skin is cut apart. White and blue ropes fly out from both before they disappear like a mirage.

Sayaka-chan holds me closer. I can only watch as the scissors and cotton balls get closer.

"Tch."

Someone clicks their tongue.

"HAH!"

A white line splits the circle of thorns. A black blur flies through the hole.

Leather shoes scuff the dirt and a large back fills my view, hiding the things approaching us.

"Wh-what are you?"

The high schooler gives Sayaka-chan a look from the corner of his eye and ignores her.

*SKRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT

Three scissors fly towards us, one for each person, a pair for each throat.

His shirt shifts as he tenses up for a moment.

*CLANG

The first blades are deflected. Like a bird with a broken beak the destroyed weapon flies apart and buries itself into a cotton ball.

Three attacks meant for three people turn into two meant for one. Both sides are assaulted by death.

*WHUMP CLANG

He swings something in front of him before twirling it in front of him. The scissor on his left breaks apart like the previous one while the last one is sent flying into the sky.

I barely have time to blink. What he used to deflect the attacks, what he did to save us, I did not know.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

He screams and I feel Sayaka-chan squeeze me harder.

The wind from his charge reaches us, even though we're behind him. His frame tears apart the air as his weapons pierces through another of the dancers.

A spear. A white spear.

A mere rod only two and a half meters in length with a flat double edged blade at the end. But it smashed apart everything it touched.

Scissors flew apart when they struck. The heads of those things exploded when it pierced. Every wound it left was larger than the weapon itself.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

I glimpse his face for a moment and quickly close my eyes. My face buries itself into Sayaka-chan's chest.

"Equalizer!"

He shouts something and at the same time a sound of shattering glass comes from around us.

"Tch!"

His tongue clicks and I peek out from where I hid my face.

The face he had looked both very sad, and very angry at the same time.

I slowly untangle myself from Sayaka-chan's embrace

"H-hey! What the hell was that?!"

"S-sayaka-chan!"

"What are you?! What's going on?!"

I hold back my friend as she yells questions at the man's back. Peeking over my shoulder only reveals his back. He doesn't even bother looking at us.

"Hey, are you listening to me!"

"Sayaka-chan, calm down!" I turn back to her as she struggles to get at him. Her body presses against mine as she yells at him.

*click clack

"Huh?"

Sayaka-chan stops moving I pull away from her and look up.

"You're… the transfer student…"

"Huh?"

Looking over my shoulder, I see she's right. Akemi, Homura walks into the hall, calmly. She had; a grey jacket over a black collared shirt, a purple ribbon around her throat, black tights with diamond patterns, and a shield on her left hand. Her eyes scan the man from top to bottom once before narrowing.

"Hey, are you with him?!" Sayaka-chan yells at them but she's stopped trying to reach them. I guess she's calmed down a little after all. Breathing a sigh of relief I step away from her and turn around as well.

"U-um, thanks for saving us." Smiling sheepishly I bow. He doesn't reply and peeking out from under my fringe shows he hasn't moved at all either.

No, he hasn't moved from his spot but his attention has definitely shifted. The back of his head points away from Homura-chan. The two of them inspect each other, like two large predators of different species. Neither of them understand what the other is, all they know is they might be dangerous. They're observing each other; looking to see who's weaker and who's stronger, who will be the hunted and who will be the hunter.

"That's enough."

A third voice attracts our attention. Black stockings are illuminated, then the skirt of our school's uniform. The smock and shirt follow from the darkness.

"I don't like fighting but I can't have you mess around my territory as you please."

Golden ringlets bounce on either side of her head as she walks into the light.

"Especially if my underclassmen are involved."

Akemi Homura glances at her and the high schooler does the same.

A white creature pops up behind her. Its paws hold onto her shoulders as its head pushes the left ringlet out of the way.

The high schooler snorts and begins to walk off into the darkness. He pauses as he passes Homura-chan.

"This week…" his voice is low and a little threatening. I flinched a little even though Homura-chan was the one being talked to. "The one who cleaned up all the witches was you, right?"

"What if it is?" Homura-chan glares up at him as he does the same but in the opposite direction.

"Heh." A mirthless laugh. "This one is mine." His footsteps start up again and his black clothing merges with the shadows. "Follow me, and I'll kill you both." The darkness swallows him up, leaving the four of us alone under the light of the emergency exit sign.

Homura-chan glares after him before turning back towards us. Her purple eyes look past us and at the other person from Mitakihara Middle School. She grimaces once and walks away as well.

"AAAAHH!"

"S-Sayaka-chan!"

She collapses onto the floor and holds her head between her hands.

"I can't take it anymore! Somebody, please just tell me what is going on?"

"I'm sorry about this."

The remaining person who seems to understand what's happening approaches us and puts a hand on Sayaka-chan's back.

"I'll explain everything as best as I can, but let's get out of here first."

Looking up with teary eyes, my friend nods and stands while wiping them with her sleeve.

"Alright, but that's a promise, right?"

"Of course, I'd be a failure as your upperclassman if I didn't."

Her smile seems to calm Sayaka-chan down. I feel my own fear and confusion pouring out of me as well. A warm feeling embraces me instead.

"My name is Tomoe, Mami. What's yours?"

…

…

…

"And that's what Magical Girls are."

"Hmm…" Sayaka-chan has her eyes closed, armed crossed, and head tilted. I guess her reaction is probably normal after being told all this. This feeling of excitement I had was probably more than a little weird.

"So, Mami-san is a Magical Girl and you have to deal with those things called witches?"

"Yes, Madoka-san, that is correct."

We were sitting on a discarded sheet in the hall. The white animal called Kyubey sat in front of Sayaka-chan and I with Mami-san to the side.

"How did you become one, though?" Sayaka-chan frowns slightly. "And how does that guy fit into all this? You said that only girls can become Magical Girls."

"We can discuss the more complicated stuff at my apartment. It's a bit too dusty here." Mami-san stands up and pats her skirt. "But I don't know anything about that man either. Kyubey, do you know?"

"He is strange." Kyubey closes his eyes and nods sagely. "I don't know anything about him or how he can fight witches. People other than Magical shouldn't be able to notice them at all."

"But we saw those things too. How's that supposed to work?" Sayaka-chan is still frowning. I guess, she's still slightly suspicious of Mami-san. After all, she just showed up with Kyubey and hasn't done anything special. Suddenly being told all this by just an upperclassmen seems a bit strange.

"That's because both of you have potential to become Magical Girls." Kyubey's eyes crinkle in a smile.

"Huh?" This voice… I've heard it before…

"Were you the one calling me?"

"What's this about, Madoka?"

"U-um… Sayaka-chan, the reason I was here was because I heard someone calling for help, but…"

That voice cut out and then that boy showed up.

"I'm really sorry about that." Kyubey bow's his head in apology. "I would never have willingly put you two in danger, but…" He sighed. "At the time I was being attacked by that other Magical Girl so I called for help telepathically. It just so happened that you received my message as well."

"She attacked you?" Mami-san frowns. "Do you know why?"

"Not at all. She's an irregularity as great as that other person. I have no idea what she's thinking at all." Sighing again, Kyubey's tail swishes back and forth. "It was a good thing you found me first."

"Mmm…" Sayaka-chan still doesn't look convinced. "Alright, I'm satisfied for now, but tomorrow I want a better explanation." Standing up as well, I followed suit.

"Of course, since you've been chosen by Kyubey, this is your problem as well." A warm smile makes both of us respond sheepishly. "I have to do that at the very least, as your senior."

…

…

…

**May 25th Friday – Kyubey**

"Not at all. She's an irregularity as great as that other person. I have no idea what she's thinking at all."

'I really do have no idea why she tried to kill me' Kyubey thought to itself. 'If she was just trying to reduce her competition by stopping the contracting of new Magical Girls it would have been a lot more efficient to let the two here die than try to save them.'

The combined consciousness of the incubators continued processing the available evidence.

'She appears to have contracted using standard methods and rules. The Soul Gem and magical patterning confirms she's not a witch, but nobody remembers contracting with her…' Sighing internally it continues observing Mami's recruitment efforts.

'Well, let's use our spare time to figuring that out and concentrate on getting a new contract.' The incubators agree. Kaname Madoka has amazing potential. The usage of her as a distraction was highly inefficient.

'Still, it provided an interesting insight into Akemi Homura's behaviour patterns and thanks to the irregularity no damage was done.'

The minds turn toward the other person there. The one who was not supposed to be able to fight witches but still did.

'He doesn't seem to be that dangerous. In terms of contracting Akemi Homura is a greater threat than him.'

Kyubey's red eyes watch the three girls as they stand up.

'I'll investigate him if I have time as well. These two take priority.'

Its course is set. The incubator comes to a conclusion.

'After all, without a universe none of this can happen in the first place.'

* * *

**A/N: **Credit goes to JDH1080 for the original idea. Give the guy some love and support.

A what if scenario within the loops that Homura has to go through.

If you like what you see and the style, check out my other fic in the Corpse Party-verse.

I try to write like Nasu and Urobuchi so if you like F/SN, F/Z, and any of the Urobuchi's stuff, check out my other stuff.

This fic is also written with that in mind so if anyone is thinking "Wha-? How the hell is a human male fighting witches?" or "What the hell is his weapon?" then rest assured there's a story behind it as well.

Read and Review. And if you like it hit the fav and follow buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 18th Friday – Homura**

Panting.

The creature I chased was panting. Jumping from the top of one dark roof top to another it continued to distance itself for me.

A purple bolt formed in the palm of my hand before blasting forwards. The sphere of kinetic energy gouged the cement next to the incubator's hind paw. Dust and shards of cement showered it as it continued to run.

Silently I follow it. The smallest shard of the moon lit up the night sky as I followed him across the roof tops.

This day I had been chasing Kyubey since the sun rose.

I had one day after leaving the hospital to reset my apartment. The orders for most of the materials I'd need for bomb making as well as the holographic displays and walls had been made then. If I could, I'd prefer to pick up a couple weapons to fight the witches which would appear during this week. But this day I had to spend chasing him.

For this was the day Kaname Madoka would contract.

She had told me that Kyubey had made a contract with her one week before I transferred. Thankfully, that day was within my loop. If it hadn't, my chances of saving her from the incubator would be zero. I should probably thank them for being so understanding of my wish.

The white animal in front of me dives down between two buildings, vanishing into the artificial gorge. Tucking in my arms I dropped like a stone to follow him. I could feel my hair streaming behind me. The red egg shaped ring on his back appeared below like a target. Purple energy gathers in my hand again.

This day was my first checkpoint. If I didn't stop Kyubey from contracting with Madoka today my wish would end. My promise would break, even before the Walpurgis Night arrived. The thought of losing this early ground my teeth together.

My hand points towards Kyubey's back. The ball flies.

A golf ball sized crater opens up in the alley below as it dodges to the left. Its front paws catch a window sill causing it to smack into the wall before landing in a heap at the bottom. I aim again, light grows at my fingertips.

The incubator looks at me once before scrabbling away. My shot catches its tail but it only frays the end without doing any permanent damage. It disappears around a corner as the ground races up towards me. Windows, balconies, and air conditioning units fly past.

"Kuh!"

My knees take the impact before buckling. Reaching out to stop break my fall I scrape my palms against the asphalt; pain, warmth, and wetness flows from them.

Grimacing, my injured palms force me up again.

I had used up too much magic. Firing balls of concussive force wasn't my specialty. Chasing the incubator from morning till now without using a single Grief Seed was taking its toll on me. But that was all over. The faint moon was already setting. Kyubey would not contract Madoka this day. The first checkpoint had been cleared.

Turning away, I walk in the direction opposite to the one the incubator had taken. I needed to bandage my hands and make my pipe bombs. Healing with magic and using it for attack were no longer an option. I had too little left, what remained was needed for the witches. After the first one I could afford to use my magic to steal some pistols and ammunition from the local Yakuza headquarters. It was easier to do so than going into a military base or police building. They didn't bother to lock things as much.

More Grief Seeds were needed to take weapons from those locations. I could walk up to the front door of a Yakuza building but it would take me ten minutes to get from the entrance of the local JSDF base to the armoury in terms of distance alone. That wasn't including the time required to disable the locks, avoid bumping into any of the security personnel that patrolled the area, and then shoving as much ordnance as possible into my buckler. Freezing time for that long would require more Grief Seeds. Grief Seeds I'd soon be competing for with either Miki Sayaka or Sakura Kyouko.

This first week would be the one week I was guaranteed free pickings of all the witches in the area. Tomoe Mami didn't mind so long as I didn't endanger any civilians. I needed to build up a surplus of Grief Seeds, both to steal more weapons and to fight more witches. Not to mention the other Magical Girls who might pop up.

Stepping out onto the night street I continue walking back home. The night crowds have long since disappeared. Even the trains are sleeping in their sheds. Only the nightlights and myself are here. The silent path allows me time to think as the blood dries on my hands.

I would kill every witch who got in my way. They weren't even the main threat. Just stepping stones I would use to get to Walurgis Night. After all, she was the one of the two witches I had never killed. The others I had destroyed in one form or another.

It wouldn't be easy.

It wouldn't be painless.

But at least I knew I could do it.

…

…

…

**May 19th Saturday – Homura**

The witch's barrier I'm in fills with its minions, a sea of dancing bisque dolls and wooden puppets. They twirl and skip around each other, an endless dance of mismatched pairs. The stiff jerks of the puppets struggle to keep up with the graceful flow of the dolls.

In the centre, the doll of a colossal baby opens its eyes. Plastic eyelids roll up and click as the weights behind them lift them up. Childish laughter rises. The dancers approach.

My shield clicks.

Time stops.

Dancers, dolls, and puppets freeze mid step. Only my feet move now. The bodies of the dancers are my only obstacle. Touching one would allow it to move. I slowly weave my way through them.

A hand wrapped in white bandages reaches underneath my shield. A metallic cylinder comes out with it. I push down on the top arming it, before placing it next to the witch. The timer beeps once before freezing with the rest of the world. I repeat the process several times. Retreating to a safe distance my shield clicks again.

All the explosives detonate at the same time. They had all beeped once before their time stopped. When it returned, since they had all been stopped at the same moment, they detonated at the same moment. The combined force of twenty seven nitroglycerin explosives melted the face of the doll before the shockwave reduced it dust. Its wooden minions caught fire and ran into each other spreading their pain. The dolls nearest to the explosion shattered like glass. The ones further away ran as their clothes and hair was devoured by the flames as well. Orange tongues stripped them bare before blackening their skin. Charred remains continued panicking before collapsing with the remains of their master.

The empty dance theatre blurs and disappears. A normal looking park, dyed orange from the setting sun, takes its place. My prize lies embedded in one of the benches. Yanking it out of the wood, I walk away. With this the local Yakuza headquarters could be raided and my hands could be repaired. There was no reason for me to stay any further. I leave behind the park and the children inside it.

…

…

…

**May 19th Saturday – ? ? ?**

"Tch, taken already?"

A tall high schooler rubs the back of his neck irritably. Standing at the entrance of a park he sighs and walks inside with his right hand in his pocket.

"Well, taking the wrong bus twice would delay me this much…"

Grumbling to himself he laments his lack of knowledge of the area. Having only arrived recently, even if he could sense a witch, he couldn't get to it.

The ring of small bells comes from underneath the slide. A doll the size of a small child peeks out. Porcelain hands grip the edge of the plastic as it peers out from its hiding place.

Brown eyes fix on it and the doll jumps. Normal humans shouldn't be able to see it but its form was captured within this person's pupils. It retreats into the shadows like a small rodent returning to its hole.

The outside is scary. That person is scary. All its friends are all gone. Burned and blasted away by that mean girl. There was no one left to dance with.

Footsteps come. The crunch of sand being compacted and ground together.

The witch's familiar jumps and starts quivering.

It just wanted to make friends, friends to dance with forever. As long as they danced, they could be friends.

"No Grief Seed and no fun either…"

The male voice comes from above it. Porcelain joints clatter together as the familiar's shivering gets worse.

"But you're still on the witches' side of things, aren't you?"

Rhetorical, it wasn't a question but a statement. And this person's reaction to a witch was already set in stone.

His right hand pulls out the thing in his pocket. The doll can only see his waist and right hand, what is inside his palm is hidden in the darkness.

Light starts to emerge. The shape of a white blade is reflected in the glass eyes of the familiar. A white rod takes shape in his hand.

The hand rises above the slide disappearing from the familiar's view.

…

The night sky swallows the screams of a little girl.

**May 20th Sunday – Homura**

Sighing I leave the headquarters of the Yakuza group, Shaft Industries. I hide myself in a public bathroom to release the frozen time and return to my school uniform. Suddenly appearing in the middle of the street fully transformed was something I needed to avoid. Luckily all my spoils were stored inside my shield, removing the need for bags or cases to carry my weapons.

Three pistol, one shotgun, and their relevant ammunition were stored inside my shield. Two Italian Berretta 92s with 56 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum rounds. One Desert Eagle XIX with 28 rounds of .50AE. A Remington Model 870 with 19 buckshot shells. With this and the 12 pipe bombs I had left the next witch could be defeated.

Sensing a presence I look up.

Five floors up I see Tomoe Mami looking down at me. She stands in the exposed walkway of an apartment building. Her yellow eyes observe me from her position before smiling at me.

I turn away.

This is all the greeting Magical Girls need with each other. Tomoe Mami is one of the nicer ones. Other Magical Girls have chased new comers out of their hunting grounds the moment they find them.

This was a warning.

She wanted me to know she was allowing me to be here. The Magical Girl called Tomoe Mami disliked violence. I would be allowed to stay here and she wouldn't decline if I asked to team up with her.

There were two things that prevented me from doing that. Kyubey was her part time companion and she would want to turn Madoka into a Magical Girl. Explaining to her why I didn't want that to happen would either result in her ignoring me or attacking me. No matter how many loops I tried Tomoe Mami and I would never understand each other. Even if she did believe my warning about Kyubey I've already seen her reaction to it.

Self-destruction.

That is the conclusion for the Magical Girl of Ribbons.

She'll either die fighting things she doesn't have the ability to or collapse under the weight of the truth. The strings holding her psyche together were already wearing thin.

My feet continue down the street. The feeling of Tomoe Mami's eyes disappears. The other pedestrians walk past me as I continue towards a construction site on the other side of town.

Today's witch was there. The Grief Seed from yesterday was still useable but I needed more.

More…

Much more…

…

…

…

Reaching the front of the site, I walk past the metal fence surrounding the half built building.

The witch's barrier flickers. Invisible gates materialize, visible only to me and the witch's victims.

My palm touches the flickering iron gates and they screech open. An ornate hallway opens up. Red carpets and paintings in the style of Picasso decorate it. Three steps and I'm inside.

*CLANG

The wind from the slamming gates tousles my hair. Ring reverts to gem, and my uniform switches from school to combat. The grey shield takes form on my arm.

"HA AH HAAHA HAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

A serenade of laughter. Stretched caricatures of people and animals arise. Two dimensional familiars rush towards me from the down the hallway. I pull out the Berretta.

*BANG

The first round tears through a small child.

*BANG

The second drops a distorted bird.

*BANG

The third breaks the knee of a charging ox.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG

Bullets continues to incapacitate or kill familiars. Heads, arms, legs, wings. Even in this twisted reality bullets break them apart.

14 rounds shut down the first wave of familiars. With one chambered at the beginning the two remaining bullets I expend into the head of my third victim. Its horned head twists towards me before two holes open in its skull.

I return the gun to the shield. Reloading it manually would take time but as long as I had ammunition it was a waste to throw it away.

Red carpet muffles my foot steps as I walk past the fading familiars. The second door of the labyrinth is before me.

*CREEEAAAAAKKK

Parting noisily, the second section opens up. Another wave of familiars waits. I watch them as they observe me.

They charge.

Instead of a linear stampede a surrounding swarm hurtles towards me. Walls and ceiling become their floor as they climb and crawl from all directions.

*CLICK

Time stops, I pull out the shot gun.

…

The witch resided behind five more doors, a massive yellow dress clothing a headless body. White hands continued to paint endlessly. Easels and canvas surrounded her while paint palettes floated in mid-air like massive platforms.

High pitched laughter echoed from the room itself and its multitude of paintings tore themselves out of the canvas.

*CLICK

The world turns grey.

The shotgun drops to the ground. It bounces once before freezing as well. An empty gun was less useful than a metal bat. Regardless, more firepower than could be provided by firearms was needed to take down a witch.

I pull out a pipe bomb.

…

The barrier evaporates, taking with it the image of yellow fabric burning with wood. Mixes of oil based paint igniting on their palettes like pools of tar. Only the steel beams and bare cement remain. A grief seed clatters to the floor before rolling to my feet.

Picking it up, I leave the area. The Berretta needed reloading and my apartment needed setting up, not to mention the requirement of more explosives. Most of the screens and sofas had arrived. Unpacking them and setting up the OS would take the rest of the day.

The evening sun greets me as I leave.

It's funny…

Even after watching a witch burn to cinders the orange of the sun still looks beautiful.

**May 20th Sunday – ? ? ?**

"…"

The empty construction yard is still lit. Barely an hour has passed since Homura's battle. The third witch hunter grinds his teeth in frustration.

"Tch… just how many Magical Girls are in this city?"

His grumbling is ignored by most of the surrounding pedestrians as he storms off. Twice in a row, a witch had been killed before he could get to it. Brow furrowed in annoyance he pulled out a cell phone and pressed the call button. Static emerged from the earpiece.

"No dice eh? Fine…"

Shoving the device back into his pocket he continues walking through the people returning home. With nothing else to do he can only do the same.

A pair of yellow eyes follow him.

Tomoe Mami had been on her own patrol, following the trails of magic left by the witch. Having been beaten to it she was about to return home, but the sentence not meant for her widened her eyes.

Shaking her head, she turns away.

There was no way that person was talking about them.

...

...

...

**May 25th Friday – Homura**

The glass classrooms pass me one by one.

Two more witches had been dealt with in the past five days. With the number of Grief Seeds I had I could safely rob both the local police station and the JSDF base. The spare power would allow me to freeze time and disable all the locks with magic.

My classroom approaches.

"Alright, Akemi-san, come in."

The glasses wearing Kazuko Saotome, my homeroom and English teacher, welcomed me.

I stop planning and walk in. As always, the other people in the class started whispering to each other. The blue haired Sayaka leaned back and said something to Madoka, hiding her mouth with the back of her hand. Her reply was a troubled smile and tilted head.

"Okay, let's start with your introduction."

"I am Akemi Homura, a pleasure to meet you."

Saotome-sensei pauses midway through writing my name and frowns. I guess she wanted me to elaborate, but there was nothing to elaborate on. I had no hobbies, no after school activities, no likes and dislikes. Being stuck in a hospital didn't leave me with much to do. And after that…

Placing my bag on the floor I continue where Saotome-sensei left off and bow. Awkward applause comes from everyone and the teacher clasps her hands together with a troubled smile.

I don't need introductions and I don't have one. For a person who's done nothing but the same thing over and over, what is there to say?

…

The first break arrives and the curious classmates surround me.

"Akemi-san, where did you go to school before?"

"It was a Missionary School in Tokyo."

"Were you in a club of some sort before? Like a sports or arts one?"

"No I wasn't."

"You've got really pretty hair. What shampoo do you use?"

The questions start up as usual. Answers come from reflex instead of thought. With Madoka so close I can't concentrate.

This girl will contract with Kyubey. Physically stopping him will only go so far. If possible I want to stop the contract from both ends; the one who offers it, and the one who accepts it.

"I'm sorry… it seems I've gotten too nervous and I don't feel so well."

The surrounding girls back up slightly.

"May I go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh." A red haired girl exclaims "then I'll show you the way."

"I'll go too!" The one next to her follow suit.

"No, do not worry about me. I'll ask the person in charge."

I stand up and walk towards Madoka's desk. A desk I've walked to many, many times.

Hitomi and Sayaka stand to her side and sit in front of her. The three start as I approach them.

"Kaname Madoka-san, you are the health officer of this class, right?"

"Uh. Umm" Her hands wring in front of her nervously.

"Could you take me there, to the nurse's office?"

…

…

…

We walk towards the nurse's office. The faces of the students are clearly visible through the glass walls of each classroom.

"U-um, so how did you know that I was the health officer?"

I can see them whispering as the two of us walk down the corridor.

"I heard it from Saotome-sensei."

A spontaneous excuse, but I don't need to think too hard about it. I've used it a number of times already.

"Oh I see… um… the nurse's office is..."

"It's this way, right?"

We turn a corner at an intersection.

"Eh? Yes, but…"

Madoka follows behind me.

"Well… I was sort of wondering whether you already knew the way…"

We pass another T junction in the hallway.

"Akemi-san?"

My teeth grind together.

The glass connecting corridor surrounds us. Blue glass surrounds us and the school grounds expand to our right.

"Homura is fine."

"Homura-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I uh, um… That's a unique name!"

The same phrase. The same words.

"Well, um, uh… I didn't mean it was weird but sort of cool, you know?"

Even in this loop Kaname Madoka finds my name interesting.

Madoka is always Madoka, no matter how many times I go through this loop.

Even when no one else believed me Madoka was always by my side.

But this Madoka doesn't remember a single thing about me.

Even then she is still nice to me.

Her words warm my heart but at the same time squeeze it so hard it could burst.

Why does she always say the same things?

Why does this person always do this to me?

That same kindness will end up killing you.

Because you can't stop yourself from being a Magical Girl.

No matter how many times I go through the loops you always want to be one.

My feet stop...

If I broke your arms and legs right here, right now…

If I betrayed you and destroyed every hope you had in humanity would you still become a Magical Girl?

I turn around. My hair whips behind me.

It would be simple.

Magical Girls have increased strength and durability. I don't need to stop time or use weapons. Nobody is in this corridor to stop me. The only two people here are Madoka and myself.

If it's to stop you being a Magical Girl… then!

"Um… what is it Homura-chan?"

Pink eyes blink at me in surprise.

The two of just stand there in the connecting hallway, our images reflected in the glass of the main building. Two people looking at each other, one on each half of the school.

I can't do it.

Even if it's to save her I can't hurt her.

It was probably meaningless.

You're not one to give up just because of that.

After Kyubey betrayed you, after you learned your soul had been torn out of your body and used up like a rag to wipe up the mud of humanity.

You said you still wanted to protect this world...

I could break your legs, tear off your arms, take the most important thing from you… Even then you won't stop.

You'll still become a Magical Girl.

As long as people suffer Kaname Madoka will make a contract. As long as there are witches to fight you will exchange your soul for someone's salvation.

If I want to protect her then the only way I can do that is by destroying the witches before she even meets them.

No other way will stop her.

No other way will save her.

"Kaname Madoka."

"Yes?!"

"Are you dissatisfied with your life as it is now? Unhappy with the way things are?"

"Um…" A troubled look crosses her face. "Not really, I have friends and family. Mom's a bit of a sleepy head but there's nothing anyone can do about that." She follows her light joke with a helpless laugh. Her hand rubs back of her head.

"Do you treasure it, the life which you live right now?"

"Of course." She smiles. "What about you Homura-chan?"

The connecting corridor dims as a cloud passes under the sun.

"Homura-chan?"

"Madoka."

"Yes?"

"What you have is a blessing. Do not wish for anything more."

"Oh, um… Thanks!"

I turn away from her and her footsteps ring with mine once again after a little while.

As we leave a familiar shadow catches my eye. One with pointed ears and a long tail.

"Kaname-san."

"Yes!"

Our sudden stop surprises her.

"I'll be leaving school early. Please tell that to Saotome-sensei."

"Huh? W-wait!"

The corridor blurs past me, students heads turn as I rush past.

But I'm at my limit.

Something writhes in my chest. My teeth grind together.

Kyubey…

…

…

…

I chased him again.

It didn't matter where he ran or what direction I followed.

Gradually, he went deeper and deeper into the city. Ducking through alleys and side streets.

The incubators don't have emotions, but they're not stupid. If it's the prediction of human behaviour it wouldn't be too far from the truth to say they were experts. After tricking so many girls into selling their souls, they had our entire history's worth of experience. I wasn't the first Magical Girl to know the truth of the Soul Gem. Dealing with people like me was something they had already encountered. That's why it was travelling down these routes.

Magical Girls and incubators are hidden from society. If one revealed itself there was a chance that humanity would attempt to hinder the incubator's energy collection. So it ran further and further away from witnesses, on the off chance I might lose control and attack it with magic in public.

My teeth grind together.

The incubators couldn't be afraid. That function was bred out of them long ago. But they could still form threat assessments. He viewed me as less important than a third bit news story of a girl in cosplay running around the city.

Really…

Just how far do you intend to mock me? INCUBATOR! ! !

A ball of purple arises in my hand and blasts out. The projectile rips past skeletonized bicycles and abandoned windows.

Paws kick the ground and he jumps over it. Magical energy crackles beneath his belly before detonating. The white body rides the explosion and flies onto a wall. An old air vent with its grate missing is beside him. Red eyes turn towards me, an alien mind processes my actions.

I pull out the Beretta.

Magical projectiles are slower than bullets. The only reason I don't use them is killing Kyubey is useless. The moment I did another body would activate. There was no guarantee that it would activate near me, but as long as his body wasn't dead Kyubey would remain in it. If I wanted to slow the incubator down, breaking his legs was the best way to do it. A magical bolt can be modified to injure instead of kill. Guns don't have such a setting. With a body as small as Kyubey's, a hit that could injure him was equally likely to kill him.

But I don't care about that anymore. I can't stand his face, his existence.

The trigger squeezes.

*BANG

The conical projectile outruns its sound. Mouldy walls and rusted balconies race past. Kyubey's face rushes towards it.

The bullet pings off the wall as its target duck into the open vent.

My eyes follow him. The vent leads into the back end of a large building. A mall or department store. No lights are on, on any of the floors I can see. Glassless windows allow easy access to the dark insides.

Kyubey's vent is between the fourth and fifth floor.

My knees bend.

I jump. The side of the building races past me before slowing just as I reach the railing of the fourth floor.

My Soul Gem returns to its egg shape and my clothing reverts, the gun is still in my hand.

I lift it up in front of me and the gem sparkles as it reacts to magic.

*BANG BANG, CLANG

Two shots into the vent and Kyubey burst out of it. My costume reforms as he lands on the floor.

*BANG

"Wa!"

The incubator trips. His thin hind leg has been blown off by the bullet. Rolling along the floor his remaining feet grab the ground and he scampers deeper into the dark hall. The echo of my heels obliterate the pitter patter of his paws.

*BANG

Ducking behind a pillar saves him, temporarily. The click of heels counts down the seconds he has left before another bullet charges towards him. Red eyes peek out from behind it.

*BANG

They disappear and his panting continues behind the pillar. Another step and I'm close enough to touch his hiding spot with my left hand.

A blur of white bursts from the pillar. His plan was to wait for me to get close and then run. With the pillar right in front of me my firing angle was obstructed. Bullets can't fly through cement or curve around corners.

But magic can.

A bolt of purple whips around the pillar as I step back. The bolt pins him from the right while I aim at him from the left.

*BANG BANG BANG, WHOMP

Three shots. His hind quarters break apart, the other paw flies off. His stomach is crushed by the concussive magic. The remains roll with the blow and lie in front of me. Panting continues to sound in the hall. The white tail flaps weakly.

*BANG

It comes apart at the base.

*BANG

The right golden ring flies off.

*BANG

His left ear loses its point.

*BANG

A hole opens in his stomach.

*click

The gun jams. I look down at it and pull back the slide and the obstructing round is removed. Yakuza are Yakuza after all. They don't store their ammunition properly or service their guns. The dud hits the ground, clinking as it joins the spent casings around me.

Foresights align with rearsights.

*BANG

The Beretta expends its final bullet, my hand releases the empty weapon. I was out of 9mm rounds. The box had been used up during my witch hunts. The other pistol had a full magazine but if I could pick up military grade weapons then it was already obsolete. I might as well use up all the weaker ammunition here.

"What are you doing?"

The incubator's new body appears in front of me.

"You've shot me a number of times already. I think it would be obvious that what you're doing is a waste of time."

Yes, this is a waste of time. A waste of ammunition. A waste of Grief Seeds.

I watch it finish eating its body.

"Kyupu."

Red eyes look into my purple ones. Its tail continues to wave back and forth.

"Why are you doing something like this? Your motive for trying to kill me is quite unclear."

Motive? It should be obvious, but for a race without emotion every murder must have a reason. This is unreasonable, but…

My right hand delves into my buckler

"Hm?"

*BANG

I don't care about that.

...

...

...

**May 25th Friday – Kyubey**

'I would appreciate it if she would stop using such noisy methods to kill me.' Kyubey's red eyes followed Akemi Homura as she ran to the emergency stairs. 'It would have been a problem if someone had heard that.'

Jumping off of one of the pipes his new body had appeared on, he stretched once before consuming his second corpse.

_Kyubey are you here?_

_Mami, you came at a good time._

The telepathic message was received and replied to between bites.

_I heard you calling for help but the message cut out…_

_Don't worry about it Mami. I'm alright. Anyways there's a more important matter. There are two potential contractees downstairs and a witch has sniffed them out! Help them, quickly!_

_I got it, but I've just landed on the roof of the building. It'll be easier for me to pick you up on the way there._

_Okay, but hurry! The barrier's beginning to form!_

The witch's barrier opens on a floor beneath him. Magical sensors track Homura's progress towards it.

'She won't make it in time.'

Sighing to itself, the potential loss of one of the two contractees was logged and archived. New behaviour patterns were updated and improved.

'I guess irregular Magical Girls can't be expected to save people. Their priorities are different to the normal Magical Girls after all.'

The incubator sits and waits for the second Magical Girl to arrive.

'But if one of them dies Tomoe Mami will feel responsible for it.' The clang of shoes begin to echo from the stair case.

'Tomoe Mami's life span as a Magical Girl is almost up. As long as she isn't killed by a witch her Grief Seed should provide a good harvest.'

"Sorry, Kyubey! Getting down here without magic took longer than I thought."

The golden ringlets bounce as a middle schooler steps out of the stair case.

"Don't worry about it Mami it was my fault anyways."

Jumping up onto her shoulder Kyubey nuzzles her neck.

"Thank you, Kyubey. Alright let's go."

The two disappear down the staircase. Only the empty hall; pockmarked with bullet holes, littered with shell cases and a discarded gun, remains.

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I don't think I've made Kyubey out to be evil. But I've got a feeling people will feel he is.

This chapter connects back to the first one and fills in the blanks between Homura waking up and her meeting Madoka.

As you can see there are a number of differences between the events in the Anime and the events in this fic.

e.g. Madoka doesn't have the dream, Homura doesn't stay at school for the entire day, their dialogue in the hallway is different etc. etc.

Also in the anime. Homura chased Kyubey into a garage before chasing him up the building. As that is technically her last loop the events in this fic try to give motives for some of her decision as well as reasons for some of the oddities.

I would also suggest listening to the Madoka OST "A Duel with a Witch" when reading the battle scenes, if not all of this chapter. I had it playing while I was writing the entire time. Well, except the corridor scene.

Homura has still not managed to kill off all her emotions in this loop. She's still developing into the cold, hardened Homura so some of her actions and words are a bit more naive and emotional. Instead of ordering Madoka as she does in the anime, she asks her questions and isn't in total control of the conversation.

If you like it, then leave a review. If you don't then leave a review as well.

Oh, and those witches that Homura fought are my own creation so besides those two, everything goes to the usual people these disclaimers go to.

Agata Ute: The infantile witch. Her familiars are of two sorts; the clumsy wooden puppets and marionettes, and the graceful bisque and china dolls. While she is asleep her familiars dance idly on the spot, but once her eyes open they'll drag whoever she sets her sight on into their performance.

Kreszentia: The artistic witch. Her brush continually produce more familiars. Their cubic bodies strive to entertain her and her friends. Watching her work will allow you safe passage. If you don't appreciate it you'll be used as paint. At least decorate the canvas with a pretty red.

(If you think the above descriptions weird go read the witch descriptions on the wiki, I took the style from there.)


End file.
